Helga's Cousin
by Lyssie7
Summary: Helga's cousin will stop at nothing to get Arnold and Helga together!
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Okay so pretty much I wanted to make my own character. So yeah she has my name but it's not me. I'll even make her blonde with blue eyes and I'm a brunette with brown eyes. Thanks for clicking! Also thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own Alyssa but no one else!**

* * *

Helga had been running down the streets of Hillwood when she saw Lila walking over to Arnold, her one and only true love.

"Oh hello Arnold it's an oh so beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?" She chirped not noticing Helga hiding in a trash can.

"Yeah, I guess it has been pretty nice out." He said with a disinterested look on his face as Lila walked away looking a bit offended.

"Hmm he isn't getting all goofy around her like he was last week. That could only mean two things, one, he's having a bad day, or two, he doesn't like her, like her anymore!" She quietly said to herself in joy before suddenly tipping over and falling out of the can with a loud shriek.

"Helga?" Arnold said with curiosity raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Football head! How's it going?" She said nervously.

"Uh...why were you in a trash can?" He asked with his head slightly tilted.

"Oh, you know, I heard someone dropped a contact lens in here and they asked me to get it for them." She said as Arnold gave her a look that said 'Helga, you're going to have to do better than that.'

"Just kidding, Football head. I was hiding from Wolfgang because he was being a jerk and trying to beat me up." Helga said half truthfully since he really was.

"Oh, Well why was he being a jerk?" He asked wondering if Helga had set him off.

"Because I beat him at arm wrestling and he is a sore loser, now he wants to kill me." She said almost laughing.

"Really, you beat him at one thing and now he wants to beat you up?" He asked in genuine concern, worried for the girl in front of him now.

Helga's expression was now serious. "Uh huh, and I don't think he's kidding, plus I had no other place to hide." She said looking a little sad. "I gotta go my cousin is visiting for a while and she should be here soon." She added with a smile.

"Okay, bye Helga, I'll see you later!" He said smiling and waving. 'I never knew she had a cousin.' He thought quietly. 'Maybe they don't get along.' He added to his thoughts.

As Helga was waiting at the bus stop she saw Phoebe wave to her and Gerald just looked at her as if it'd kill him to wave. Helga smiled sincerely at her best friend and wave back.

The bus stopped and out came a 9 year old Alyssa (Yup I used my own name, problem?)

"Hey, Helga!" She said dropping her bags smiling.

"Hey, Alyssa! How have you been?" She asked smiling back.

"You know the same, what about you!" She asked with much excitement.

"Well I've been okay, besides almost getting beaten up by this jerk." Helga answered truthfully.

"Really? I may not know him but trust me I'll take care of him." Alyssa said clearly mad at the boy.

"Well he's pretty strong and a 5th grader, but together we can take him!" Helga said smiling.

"Yeah, we'll take him!" They busted out into warm laughter as they high-fived.

"Come on after we put your bags inside, we'll go to Slausens!" Helga said happily.

"I haven't been there since we were 3 years old." Alyssa said before adding "I haven't been _**here**_ since I was 3 years old." She smiled as they walked.

"Yeah you are the one I can stand in this family. You need to visit more!" Helga said with a warm smile "You and Phoebe are my best friends, oh speaking of Phoebe she'll be at Slausens with another person but she's been excited to see you again." Helga added laughing at the memory of Phoebe jumping up and down.

"Really I was so excited hoping I could see her soon too!" Alyssa said laughing.

As they walked in they saw Phoebe and Gerald were laughing and talking until Phoebe caught a glimpse of Alyssa.

"ALYSSA!" Phoebe squeaked happily as she hugged Alyssa.

"Hey, Phoebe! How have you been?" Alyssa said smiling and laughing as Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"I've been great! How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were 3 years old!" Phoebe said still completely excited while Helga watch with amusement.

"I've been awesome!" Alyssa said happily when she saw Gerald's confused face. "Oh, Hello I'm Alyssa! Helga's cousin." She said with her hand extended for him to shake it with a smile. He didn't take it just sat there with a strange look. She laughed. "Don't worry I don't bite." She said as all three girls laughed warmly.

"Hi um I'm Gerald!" He said shaking her hand.

"Oh Gerald, hmm sounds familiar." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Huh?" Gerald looked at her confused.

"Nothing." Alyssa said almost laughing.

"So are you going to be going to PS118?" Phoebe asked nicely.

"Yeah I think." Alyssa replied. "Well we'll leave you guys alone. Helga, are you still in the mood for ice-cream?" Alyssa asked innocently as Helga and Phoebe looked at each other and busted out into laughter.

"I think H-Helga's always in the the m-mood for 'Ice-cream!" Phoebe said as her and Helga continued laughing leaving Alyssa and Gerald with confused faces.

"Alyssa I'll tell you later Geraldo nothing!" Helga said with a laugh.

They ran over to the cashier and put in their orders.

"Um I'll have a vanilla cone." Helga said to the lady.

"I'll have a chocolate cone." Alyssa said smiling.

She handed them their ice-cream and the paid then walked out.

Alyssa walked in front of Helga with a smile. "Alright, spill!" she said with a smile.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you when we get to the house." Helga said smiling back at her.

**A/N: Okay Helga seems a bit out of character, but she's really happy because she and her cousin are really close and haven't seen each other in a while so in this she'll be a bit nicer than usual but she's still the same Helga.**

They walked into the house and Helga grabbed Alyssa and pulled her upstairs.

"Okay," Helga began as she closed her bedroom door and sat on the bed. "You know that boy I always tell you about?" Helga asked reminding her.

"Yeah, Arnold right?" Alyssa replied smiling"

"Yeah well 'ice-cream is Phoebe and I's codename for him." Helga said laughing.

"Hey what time is it?" Alyssa asked yawning.

"Wow it's like almost 9 already." Helga said yawning too.

"Well I'm pooped. Wanna hit the hay?" Alyssa asked with a small laugh. "I mean we did stop by the park and take a walk for two hours. Plus we have school tomorrow and I'm new here. Well kind of." Alyssa said looking at Helga with a tired smile.

"Yeah, if I don't wake up on time you can leave without me. Okay? Plus I have to do a few things before school." Helga said crawling into bed.

"Okay, goodnight Helga!" Alyssa said crawling onto the air mattress Helga had for her.

"Goodnight!" Helga said drifting off to sleep.

2 hours later.

"Oh Arnold! My one true love. The apple of my eye. Oh Arnold how much I love you. What was that? You don't like-like Lila anymore and have fallen deeply in love with me? WONDERFUL!" Helga said as she was sleeping leaving Alyssa chuckling quietly to herself.

'Wow, she really does love him, who's Lila? Eh I'll find out tomorrow' Alyssa thought drifting off to sleep.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**_

Alyssa jumped out of bed and chuckled at the sleeping Helga. "I guess she isn't ready to get up. Oh a note." She said picking up the note.

Dear Alyssa,

Sorry if I was sleep talking. Also I'll be at school later, but on time. I left directions if you miss the bus. If you do you'll meet some people. Don't worry they're nice. Good luck!

Love,

Helga G. Pataki

Alyssa smiled. 'Well I'm pretty sure I already missed it, so I gotta go!' She got ready and started running to school. As she was turning a corner. "OW" Alyssa fell backwards and so did the person who ran into her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "I'm really sorry. Let me help you up." The boy said with a concerned smile.

"Huh?" Alyssa said confused about...well everything at the moment until it got clear. She saw his hand and took it. "Um, thank you...uh" She paused not knowing his name.

"Oh, I'm Arnold." He introduced himself. "Sorry for running into you like that. I haven't seen you around, are you new?" He asked kindly.

"No I've been here before, but not since I was three." She said smiling.

"Oh, well I never caught your name." He said sweetly.

"I'm Alyssa. Also it's okay I probably would've fell anyways I was going a little too fast." She said comforting the boy.

"Are you going to PS118?" He asked her politely"

"Yeah I think my cousin said something about me being in Mr. Simmons class." She said with a pensive face.

"Really, he's my teacher! If you want I can show you where to go." He said with a smile.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. 'Helga was right, people are nice around here.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Man I really wish someone would make a fanart thing for this. It'd be awesome and I'd love the person forever.**

**If you want to these are her details...**

**-Blonde**

**-Blues eyes**

**-Small nose (Like Olga's**

**-Blue dress**

**-Blue headband**

**-Black shoes**

** Thanks guys! Don't forget to review (If you want.)**


	2. Alyssa The Spy!

**A/N: Hello once again! Oh how much I enjoy writing this! Well no special announcements besides the last chapter of Dreams Can Say A Lot is going to be out soon. -Wipes tear from eye- So sad so sad. Well read on!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alyssa. She really needs to be drawn one day...-hint, hint-**

* * *

"So Alyssa...Where are you from?" Arnold asked sweetly with a half lidded gaze.

"I'm from California! Not many people are as nice as they are around here." Alyssa informed with a smile.

"Oh, well not everyone is that nice around here. Most adults are though. There are some kids who can be mean, but there's one person in particular who is really mean to me. Of course they are truly nice deep down." He said with a polite smile.

"Really what's their name?" She asked with a smile frown.

"Well...her name is Helga." He said as Alyssa slipped and fell on her butt.

She sat there wide eyed for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

"D-did you j-just say Helga?" She asked in a calm but shocked voice.

"Yeah, why, have you met her yet?" He asked with his head tilted.

"Yes, she's my cousin. We're a lot alike. Trust me she isn't mean. Actually she's really nice, funny, and interesting." She said with a smile. "And sleepy." She added with a laugh.

Arnold stopped in his tracks. 'She's Helga's cousin? Did she just say they are a lot alike? Helga's really nice to her?' Arnold thought. "She is? You are? Huh?" Arnold said out loud puzzled.

"Of course! We have the same color eyes and hair, but I'm on her moms side and I have Olga's nose." She said smiling. "But she is way more interesting than me." She added with a laugh looking at a shocked Arnold.

"Well I guess you do resemble her in some ways." He said with a pensive look.

"Wait a second, you're Arnold...and she's Helga...and..." She thought out loud with her smile growing before she squealed.

"Uh yeah...why?" He said puzzled looking at the blonde girl.

"Because, did I fail to mention we are both sneaky?" She asked with a smile.

"Huh?" He looked over to her clearly confused. "Well, since we are going to the same place, would you mind if I uh I walked with you?" He asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh sure." She said preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

HELGA TIME

"UGH criminy it's so cold!" Helga said walking through the cold morning streets of Hillwood. "I wonder if Alyssa has met anyone yet. I have to make sure Lila doesn't get to her before I do." Helga said to herself thinking of what Lila would do to the only person in her family who treats her right. Helga shuddered, partly from the cold, but mostly because the thought of Alyssa acting like Lila almost made her lose her lunch. "Well she would get annoyed by her, but she wouldn't show it." Helga thought out loud with a smile on her face.

"Hey Helga! You're finally up! I thought I'd get to school before even seeing you awake!" Alyssa said with a smile, Arnold a couple feet behind her.

"Yeah your fall woke me up." Helga playfully scolded with a warm smile. "Oh! I see you've met Football head!" Helga said glancing at Arnold for a moment before turning her eyes to Alyssa once again.

"Football head? Wait his nickname is Football head?" Alyssa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh no. It's just one of the many names Helga has for me." Arnold said with a slight smile at how well the two girls seemed to get along.

"Well anyways, Football head, honestly we'd love to stay and chat, but Little Miss Perfect's coming and I don't want Alyssa scared for life." Helga said sarcastically.

Alyssa chuckled a bit at the nicknames. "Little Miss who?" She asked with an amused grin.

"A girl in our class named Lila." Helga informed. "UGH stupid goodie-two-shoes dumb braided brat if you ask me." Helga mumbled under her breath.

Alyssa looked at an also confused Arnold for a moment before turning her attention back on Helga. "Wanna talk about it later?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess." Helga said with an also sincere smile forgetting Arnold was watching them in both contentment and amusement.

"Okay! Come on Helga let's get to school!" Alyssa said happily "Also Arnold, would you like to join us?" She quickly added with an all knowing smile.

Both kids eyes popped wide open and made Alyssa's smile grew as she thought of another idea. 'Hmm a little shy. PERFECT! Now I just need an excuse to get them alone, also a trick to make Helga come clean about who she really is...this is going to be harder than I thought isn't it. UGH I hate denial!' She thought to herself looking at the ground.

Then she heard a voice. "Sure!" He said with a smile.

Alyssa brought her book-bag up to the side of her face so Arnold couldn't see her wink at the wide-eyed blonde in front of her.

"If Helga's okay with it of course." He added with a hopeful smile.

"It's a free country, Arnoldo. Walk where you want." Helga said sarcastically before feeling a gentle but firm nudge to her arm.

"Helga, be nice." Alyssa whispered scolding Helga.

"Fine I'll be nice, but only to show you everyone's going to judge me." She said in a normal voice. "Also Alyssa you don't have to whisper. Arn- I mean Football head won't bite you, at least I don't think he will. Will you, Arnold?" She said with a smile and threw in his real name for fun.

"Uh no I don't bite." Arnold said nervously,but still chuckled a bit at her joke.

"Come on guys we've got to get to school." Alyssa said with a smile. "I'll race you guys th-" She was suddenly cut off as she ran across the road when the stop-walk turned red.

Alyssa smiled smugly. "Now that's what I call a good plan!" She said looking over to the two kids with a smile.

"You can go ahead to school! We'll catch up!" Helga said to Alyssa.

"Okay! See you later!" She said running away to the nearest out-of-sight trash can.

She hopped inside and waited until she heard two familiar voices.

"Where did Alyssa go anyways? She's faster than a bullet! Sheesh she must have caught a rocket or ate my moms breakfast which I know isn't possible or she'd be dead by now!" Helga said with a warm laugh and couldn't help but hear an also laughing Arnold beside her.

"YES! They're laughing with each other!" Alyssa whispered a little too loud to herself.

"Did you hear something, Helga?" Arnold asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh it's probably just Brainy. The little creep follows me around in allies and hides in trash-cans and dumpsters." Helga waved off his suspicion.

"He follows you to allies and dumpsters?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Uh well...I...uh I hide from Wolfgang a lot." Helga said nervously.

To her surprise Arnold just laughed. "Whatever you say, Helga." He said with a smile.

"You got that right!" Helga said as they both continued laughing.

"Is that a perfect match I see? Oh it is! Goodie!" Alyssa said hopping out of the trash can and hiding along the bushes of houses she passed spying on them.

At school

As Alyssa runs up to schools stoop she trips on her shoelaces and ends up at Arnold and Helga's feet. She looks up at their confused faces.

"Hey! Hows it going?" She said smiling sheepishly before Arnold and Helga looked at each other for a moment then busted out laughing.

"Are you okay, Alyssa?" Arnold asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said looking at the ground.

"Um Alyssa, where did you go exactly?" Helga asked her cousin smiling still.

"Everywhere and nowhere actually I got asked who I was by a tall man so I told him I was a queen, BIG mistake he kept me standing there for a while. Well let's go inside." She replied with a smile.

"Okay" Arnold and Helga said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes Arnold and Helga getting along. Perfect right? Well anyways I wanted to embarrass Alyssa a bit by making her fall face first into their feet. I just hope I don't fail at trying to draw Alyssa...If any of you guys want you can draw her on that one Deviant Art site. Thanks!  
**


	3. Welcome to PS118!

_**A/N: Hello people and welcome back to HELGA'S COUSIN! I gave her a weird last name...well not weird, but really random. But whatever! Read on!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Alyssa! Nothing else! **_

* * *

"Okay class, we have a new student today! Will everyone give a warm welcome to Alyssa Walker!" Mr. Simmons said in a cheerful voice motioning to a smiling Alyssa taking a seat next to Helga as the class all said their hello's.

"Hello, Alyssa! It's ever so great to meet you! I'm Lila." Lila chirped blissfully.

"Hello. I'd introduce myself, but it seems you already know my name." Alyssa said with a fake smile, to which only Helga and Phoebe could tell she was annoyed.

Lila giggled. "You're ever so hilarious." She said with a smile. "And I must say, you look oh so familiar." She added with a pensive look.

"Yeah, thank you. Also, I'm Helga's cousin." She said with a smile sitting in her seat hoping she'd leave her alone.

"Oh my! That's just oh so nice, maybe we could all have a sleepover! I heard Olga is coming home in three days!" Lila said sweetly.

Alyssa cringed. "Well, actually I was hoping to just spend time with Helga, since I haven't seen her in a while." She said crossing her fingers that she would buy it.

"Oh. Well that's ever so sweet, I guess I'd be the same way if I were you." She replied with an innocent smile as Alyssa turned around adding a mental 'YES!' to herself.

"Hey, Alyssa?" Helga whispered.

"Yeah?" Alyssa replied back in the same volume.

"That was awesome. It usually takes me way longer to shake her off." Helga whispered with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, plus I really do want to catch up on some things." Alyssa said with a smile. "Also to make some plans." She added with a grin.

"She's Helga's cousin?" Sid asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Arnold said looking at the young boy.

"Dibs!" Sid yelled putting a finger in the air.

"Well that's dang near unfair." Stinky said with a frown.

"Guys, dibs is dibs. I get to ask her out first." Sid said with a smug smile.

"Yeah and Arnold's cousin ain't here to steal her like he did with miss Lila." Stinky added.

"Arnie didn't steal Lila. Lila has a crush on him. What's wrong with that?" Arnold said clearly not caring about Lila's crush.

"Arnold, are you okay?" Gerald asked looking at his best friend with concern.

"Yeah, why?" Arnold asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you aren't reacting much about Lila. Don't you like her, like her?" Gerald asked, a touch of concern still remaining.

"Not really. She rejected me WAY to many time, and didn't even give me a chance. No point in trying to get her to like me, like me again. I guess I just lost interest." Arnold said taking a bite out of his apple. ( Oh yeah! No more love for Lila!)

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, Arnold." Gerald said with apathy.

"No. It's great. I don't think I could handle another 'Arnold, I like you, but I don't like you, like you.' Seriously, she may have thought she was being nice, but no. It was still really mean of her since she didn't even give me a chance." Arnold said waving Gerald off. "I mean I don't not like her, I just don't like her, like her anymore." He added with a smile.

_**On to the girls**_

"Yes! She's out of the picture!" Helga whispered behind the trash can.

"Yup! We're halfway there!" Alyssa agreed.

_**Back to the guys**_

"Guys, where did Alyssa go?" Sid asked looking over to the table which once sat Helga, Alyssa, Rhonda, Nadine, and Phoebe.

"I don't know. Maybe her and Helga went to the bathroom or something." Arnold answered looking in the same direction.

"I only asked about Alyssa..." Sid said looking at Arnold funny.

"I know, but Helga isn't there either. And since they're cousins, maybe they wanted to go together. Don't girls do that?" Arnold answered with a sheepishly covering up his slip-up about thinking about Helga.

"I guess I'll ask her at recess then." Sid shrugged as Arnold let out a silent relieved breath.

_**Back to the girls**_

"Ask me what?" Alyssa asked looking curious as to which made Helga laugh.

"You'll see." Helga said with a smile. After all Helga could never be mean to Alyssa, because no matter what, she was always there. They may not have seen each other for six years but they did talk. Alyssa always gave her advice and Helga always went to Phoebe to see what she thought.

"Okay, if you say so." Alyssa said in a quiet unsure voice.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Helga said as her stomach rumbled.

"Me too. Hey, I have ten dollars in my pocket. We can get something from the vending machine." Alyssa said with a smile as they crawled over to where no one could see them get up.

"Why not just get school lunch?" Helga asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, an old lady is working and I heard her yell something about dropping her dentures in the food and sticking her hands in it." Alyssa answered with a laugh.

"Oh. Well let go then!" Helga said with a smirk.

"Wanna race?" Alyssa asked with a smirk.

"Sure!" Helga said with a grin.

They ran up to the vending machine and tied.

"Hmm...Rock, paper, scissors?" Helga suggested making a fist.

"Yeah!" Alyssa said enthusiastically.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They said in unison as Helga picked rock and Alyssa picked paper.

"Ah, you got me!" Helga said laughing along with her cousin.

"Okay, pick something." Alyssa said with a smile pointing at the machine.

"Uh, this!" Helga said pressing the button as her food came out and Alyssa did the same.

"We have five minutes left." Alyssa said eating her food.

"Yup! Lets hurry!" Helga said with a bright smile.

"What's the hurry, Helga?" Alyssa asked laughing at the blonde girl shoving the last of a Mr. Fudgy in her mouth.

"Arnold wants to hang out at recess." Helga whispered.

"Oh. So I guess I'll hang out with Phoebe." Alyssa said with a smile.

"No. Pheebs is hanging out with Geraldo." Helga said bluntly staring at Arnold who was talking to his friends.

"Well, I guess I could study or something." Alyssa said as the bell rang for recess.

_**Outside**_

"Oh hello, Alyssa! It's ever so nice out today, wouldn't you agree?" Lila said in a cheerful, yet 'ever so' annoying voice.

'Oh god!' Alyssa thought as she looked up from a book she was currently reading. "Yeah, it's pretty warm." She said trying to keep herself from crying for help.

"Oh my! I'm ever so sorry but I have to go, Alyssa. I'd be ever so delighted to talk again soon! Have an oh so great day!" Lila said running away.

Helga looked over at her cousin with a worried look until Alyssa gave her a thumbs up along with a throw up sign.

"Hey, Alyssa!" Sid said walking up to the blue eyed girl.

"Hi...Sam?" Alyssa said more in question than anything else.

"No. It's uh Sid." Sid said with a grin and a blush.

"Oh! Sid! I'm so sorry!" Alyssa said with a frown.

"It's okay! Well, uh I was uh wondering if you know, you'd like to catch a movie sometime?" Sid asked nervously with sweat dripping down his blushing face.

"Um okay..."Alyssa replied not paying attention.

"Really? That's great! Well, uh BYE!" Sid said practically skipping over to his friends.

"Uh okay then..." Alyssa said watching the lovesick boy dance around and returned back to reading her book.

"Hey, Alyssa!" Rhonda said with a smile.

"Hi, Alyssa!" Nadine said too.

"Oh, hi." She said looking up from her book again to see the two girls standing there.

"I absolutely love your dress! And your headband! You must have great fashion sense!" Rhonda said with a grin.

"Actually, I just like blue."Alyssa said. "But still thank you." She added with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome, Alyssa! Well, we've got to get going! au revoir!" Rhonda said walking away.

"Bye" Nadine added running towards Rhonda as Alyssa quickly waved to them and smiled.

"Geez" Alyssa said quietly to herself before beginning to read again until she decided to check on Arnold and Helga or in other words, she was lonely.

_**Arnold, Helga, and Alyssa**_

"Hey, Alyssa!" Arnold greeted with a smile.

Hey, Guys?" Alyssa began. "What the heck does 'ever so' mean? Because Lila keeps saying it and it's REALLY annoying no offense, but I wanted to throw my books at her." Alyssa said completely serious as Helga started to laugh.

"I have no idea, but I feel the same." Helga said controlling her laughter. "Football head why aren't you saying something about our thoughts?" She added in question.

"Honestly, I agree. She annoys me too, only a little." Arnold said shrugging.

"Did you need something, Alyssa?" Helga asked sincerely.

"No...I just got lonely...and bored...and annoyed." She said with a small smile.

"Oh. We have about ten more minutes left. Why were you annoyed again?" Arnold said looking at his watch then couldn't help but ask a quick question to ease his curiosity.

"Well, that Lila girl came over to bother me with the weather or something, as I said before, saying 'ever so' more than I can count. Then Rhonda and Nadine came over and talked about...fashion? Yeah, something about my clothes. And lastly Sid came over and said something about something. I wasn't listening, I was trying to read." Alyssa said with a sigh.

"Uh Alyssa?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah?" Alyssa replied.

"Do you like Sid? Like, like-him like-him?" Arnold asked looking at her strangely, since he heard their conversation.

"Um...no...Why?" Alyssa asked in a curious voice.

"You agreed to go on a date with him to the movies." Arnold stated with a slight frown.

"WHAT?! Crap crap crap CRAP! Excuse my french! I gotta go fix this! BUT HOWWWW!?" Alyssa exclaimed looking more and more distressed by the second.

"I could tell him." Helga spoke up. "Besides I still owe you for that THING" Helga added with a smile as she walked over to Sid, Stinky, and Harold.

_**Helga and Sid**_

"Listen you moron, Alyssa said that she can't go to the movies with you." Helga said with a scowl.

"Why? Does she like another boy?" Sid asked with a whine.

"I don't know, by her reaction I'd say she did. Anyways ask Lila. She'll go." Helga said rolling her eyes and walking away.

'Her first day and she already broke a heart...Wow.' Helga thought walking to her cousin who was talking to Arnold at the moment.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah. I already know what's next and I am writing it now. So if I'm not busy this week it'll be up soon. Well on to writing! And thank you amazing people who have been reading this! :) You rock!  
**_

_**Lyssie7**_


	4. A Misunderstanding

_**A/N: Yeah! Finished so early! Man I am typing pretty fast this week! READ ON!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh ownership to Hey Arnold! Where-art thou? AKA I don't own anyone, but Alyssa.**_

* * *

"You know what I want?" Alyssa asked as she and Helga were sitting at a picnic table, Helga watching Arnold dreamily, and Alyssa watching Also watching Arnold, but in amusement.

"Um...some chicken?" Helga guessed not taking her eyes off Arnold.

"No, I really want some candy." Alyssa said with a slight laugh. "Do you want something like that?" She asked the blonde girl.

"I really want some _Ice-cream..." _Helga replied before she glanced at her cousin. "But if anyone suspected anything, I'd DIE!" She added looking back to the blonde boy now playing basketball.

"Yeah if someone suspected anything I'd-" Alyssa said, both girls not knowing the school gossip was behind them.

"Suspect what, Alyssa?" Rhonda asked, her tone suspicious.

"Uh nothing..." She began knowing all-too well that she was blushing very dark at the moment. "Just that I-"

"You like Arnold." Rhonda interrupted in more of a statement than a question. "I saw you staring at him." She added with a smug smile.

"Wh-" Alyssa tried to protest until Rhonda covered her mouth.

"Shh, your secret's out, girl. No taking it back." Rhonda stated firmly.

"But-" She was interrupted again by a loud shush.

"Bye now!" Rhonda said leaving the wide-eyed cousins staring at her walk away in disbelieve.

"konichiwa! What's wrong guys?" Phoebe said looking at the two girls.

"It's going to be okay, she won't say anything, everything is going to be fine." Alyssa reassured herself before she felt all eyes on her.

She slammed her head down on the picnic table and let out a loud grunt before putting it back up and looking at the two concerned girls. "Helga, Phoebe...kill me now!" She said before getting up, her face red, all eyes on her. As she walking past Rhonda she had a slight scowl set on her face and gave her a 'you better not speak to me for a while. She finally made it inside where Arnold entered a couple seconds later.

"Crap." She muttered to herself as she turned towards the young boy.

"Uh hey!" Arnold said clearly nervous.

"Sup, man! How are you doing?" Alyssa said mentally cursing herself for calling him 'man' until she heard him laugh and looked at him like he had just shot her in the arm with a be-be gun.

"Ahem, so uh I heard that you uh like me..." Arnold began as the mortified girl tried to speak, but failed, it just turned into a weird high-pitched squeak. "and um I wanted to tell you that I kind of like you too." He finished with a blush.

"YOU...BUT...I'M..." 'BOOM' She fell.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Arnold said in complete concern.

"Uh...AHH! HOLY CRAP! Excuse my censored french but still." Alyssa said looking even more scared as Arnold was now holding her.

Arnold just chuckled. 'Why is he not freaking out? He belongs with Helga. NOT ME!' Alyssa thought in distress.

"Come on. It's alright." He said taking her hand.

"Um could I, you know go talk to Phoebe. NOW!" Alyssa said as Arnold flinched. Helga was actually being herself since Sunday when she arrived. It was now Friday. He just smiled and nodded as she took it as 'Her escape from the burning gates of embarrassment.'

"Thanks!" She yelled running outside to her best friend.

"PHOEBE I REALLY NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU PRONTO!" Alyssa exclaimed running to the girl.

'Oh my, this can't be good' She thought to herself. "Are you okay, Alyssa?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"Come with me!" She said pulling her to the school and in the janitors closet.

"Have I ever told you how much you and Helga are alike?" Phoebe said with a smirk.

"I think. But no time for that! Oh there's Helga!" She said opening the door and pulling the surprised girl in.

"What the-! Oh. What's going on?" Helga said with half of her brow raised.

"Don't question just listen. You know how Rhonda thought I like-like Arnold? Well, I don't, I like him as a friend, but nothing more. So I run into the school (the first time) and right behind me THERE HE IS! He said he liked me liked me, I almost died, HE FREAKING HELD ME! Ahem, excuse my sugar-coated french. Well I screamed, he LAUGHED! And then guess what he did? HE HELD MY FLIPPING HAND AND SAID IT WAS 'ALRIGHT'! Last time I checked when a person flips out, IT'S NOT OKAY!" Alyssa exclaimed with a red face, wide eyes, and a heaving chest.

"Whoa. Okay. It turns out the best advice giver is the one you need advice to get rid of. And I know you don't want to hurt him, so with that said, we need plans. Hmm I think you should just go with it. Helga and I will try and think of a plan to break you two up without causing Arnold any pain. Can you do that, Alyssa?" Phoebe looked at her and adjusted her glasses with a smile.

"Okay, I guess. But I still want to be friends though." Alyssa informed.

"Don't worry, you will be." Phoebe reassured her with a smile.

"Come on let's go back out we need to plan this out!" Helga said opening the door.

"UGH! I wish I was you!" Alyssa said not really implying who she was speaking to.

"Who?" Phoebe and Helga asked in unison.

"That dead bug laying on the floor right there." Alyssa said with a groan.

"Why?" Phoebe said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, the only girl in the school that would care about your death would be Nadine. Well she'd hold a funeral and kids would be forced to go, but they wouldn't care." Helga stated with a laugh as both girls laughed for a moment before Alyssa got serious.

"But this ruins my plan." Alyssa said before looking at the two confused faces. "Uh...Poof! I'm gone and we never speak of this again, got it?" She said with a sheepish grin as the two girls nodded. "Good! Later!" She said running away.

"Hey, Alyssa!" Lila chirped with a smile.

"No time for this!" Alyssa exclaimed to a confused Lila.

"Oh." She said with her smile dropping. "Well, bye?" Lila said in question as Alyssa ran towards Arnold and Gerald.

"Uh, Gerald? Can I speak to you? Alone." Alyssa asked desperately.

"Okay, I guess." Gerald said as he looked back at Arnold who just smiled and nodded.

"Good! Follow me." Alyssa directed walking towards an empty, deserted bench.

"Okay, so what did you need?" Gerald asked the distressed girl.

"Advice! I have a BIG problem. Can you give me some?" Alyssa asked nicely.

"Um, my man, Arnold is the advice giver around here. You could ask him." Gerald suggested.

"Actually, I can't. This sort of...well involves him." Alyssa informed with a frown.

"Oh...well what can I do?" Gerald asked looking in her eyes.

"Well, Rhonda made up a rumor that I liked him liked him. And I don't. And apparently he likes me likes me and I think now we're dating. I don't want to hurt him, but I don't like him in that way, and I just want to be friends and this is ruining my plans. So uh...WHAT DO I DO?!" Alyssa exclaimed grabbing his shoulders with a look of distress in her eyes.

"Uh, wow. Well, just sit him down and tell him. Like Arnold always does, do the right thing and tell him the truth. He won't hate you. Trust me, that boy can't hate anyone. I'll send him over, okay?" Gerald said with a smile until he felt a tight hug around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Alyssa said before releasing the wide-eyed boy. "Heh heh, sorry!" She said with a sheepish smile.

Gerald smiled. "You're welcome." He said as he walked over to his best friend and sent him over.

"You needed me?" Arnold said with a smile.

"We need to talk." Alyssa said with a slight smile.

"O-oh." Arnold said nervously tugging his shirt.

"Don't worry, sit down. It's just a talk." She said with a smile.

"Okay." Arnold said sitting next to her with a polite smile.

"Um, I'll be honest with you okay? You know how you heard I liked you liked you? Well, it was just a rumor. But I do really like you as a friend. And I'm not the right girl for you, the right girl for you is way prettier than me, more interesting, and really awesome. Well I guess I'm pretty awesome, but she is more awesome than anything you could ever think of. You could have already found her, you just don't know it yet. Arnold, please don't hate me." Alyssa said looking ashamed until she felt a tight hug around her, like the one she gave Gerald earlier for helping her.

"I don't hate you. Thank you for telling me the truth. It really means a lot. I hope I find that girl or discover who she is. Well I'll see you later, bye!" Arnold said with a smile.

"Well, he took it well, and GEEZ why is he so dense?" Alyssa said to herself when she felt a tap on her shoulder and raspy breathing.

"Uh...do...you...know...where...Helga...is?" Brainy asked with a creepy smile.

"You know, I'm not sure but here." Alyssa said pulling out an inhaler. "Don't worry, it's an extra. I use them when I have freak attacks to the point I can't breathe. I have five more with me and about twenty at home." She said with a smile.

"Uh...thanks." Brainy said taking it and walking away.

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Alyssa said with smile watching Arnold and Helga smash into each other. "I swear those two are magnets." She said with a smile.

"Oh I know! They're ever so perfect together!" Lila said excitedly squealing with a bright smile.

"I'm just gonna go, anywhere else...bye..." Alyssa said slowly walking away.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is awesome. I have plans inside my head for what evil thing, no AWESOME thing Alyssa will do to get them together! Thanks!**_

_**Lyssie7**_


	5. Operation Purple!

**_A/N: I am so sorry this took so long and is so short! This is so much fun to write and I just wish people would quit interrupting me so I finish the chapter. Well I hope you like it and I am so happy with the reviews! Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own Alyssa...but no one else...no need to rub it in people!_**

**_NOTE: BEFORE FTI! HE DOESN'T KNOW! WHY AM I YELLING? I DON'T KNOW! OKAY JUST READ ON WHILE I LOWER MY VOICE! There!_**

* * *

"I'm just saying, if Albert Einstein was so smart, why did he marry his cousin?" Alyssa grimaced looking at Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm sure it was his second cousin. Plus they just fell in love." Phoebe said looking back at her.

"Hello girls it's ever so-" Lila began cheerfully.

"THAT'S IT!" Alyssa shouted with a bright smile.

"I'm oh so sure I don't understand what you mean." Lila said with a frown.

"Does Lila know about Helga and Ice-cream?" Alyssa whispered to the young girl.

"Yeah, she told her." Phoebe informed.

"Okay, I have a plan. Come with me." Alyssa said walking towards an alley. "Okay. Operation Purple Plan, A!" Alyssa said with a smirk as Lila raised her hand. Alyssa grunted a little and pointed at her. "Yes, Lila?" She said dryly.

"Why purple?" Lila asked curiously.

"Helga wears a pink bow on her head. Arnold wears a blue hat on his head. Blue and pink make purple. Duh!" Alyssa said rolling her eyes.

"Please go on, Alyssa" Phoebe said politely.

"Okay, we've got to make them partners in a project, I mean like one where they are stuck together. Like the bio-square thing I heard about. So we have to speak to Mr. Simmons about a project and get them together." Alyssa explained to the girls.

"Oh, Alyssa. I'm ever so sure Arnold likes me, likes me." Lila informed the shocked girl.

"Um no. I'm ever so sure he liked you. Now he doesn't, okay?" Alyssa said annoyed. "Now, I heard the orphanage is in need for some people to babysit for a week or so. Mr. Simmons would love a project out of that!" Alyssa said cheerfully.

"Oh! That's ever so great. Also it's an oh so great charity!" Lila chirped loudly.

"Pipe down, tweedy-bird! This is a SECRET plan. Helga doesn't even know about it." Alyssa said hushing the excited girl.

"So what are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked with a curious smile.

"Go to his house and talk to him, since there's an uneven number of boys and girls, Lila and I will be partners, you and Gerald will be partners, so you can be our little bird and tell us what Gerald says about them. Lila and I will stalk Arnold and Helga, and no Lila you don't have a choice." Alyssa explained all the while smiling and thinking more into it.

"Sounds great!" Both of them said in unison.

"Let's go!" Alyssa said running towards Mr. Simmons house.

* * *

As they arrived at the door Phoebe looked over at the blonde girl in question.

"How did you know Mr. Simmons lived here?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I'm Helga's cousin, what did you expect?" Alyssa laughed as she knocked on the door and waited. "Lila don't say ANYTHING! Okay?" She added firmly to the brunette girl. "We have to lie and I know you are a terrible liar, and Phoebe, I don't want you to feel guilty so I'll do the talking. Guys, just stand and nod. Got it?" She said before she heard the door open.

"Hello, girls. What are you doing here? It's Sunday." Mr. Simmons asked nicely.

"We wanted to ask you a question. Do you mind?" Alyssa asked sweetly.

"Of course you can!" Mr. Simmons said cheerfully.

"Well, I heard that the orphanage is in need for people to play with the babies, and I was wondering if we could make a type of project with it. Phoebe, Lila, and I could help by picking partners." Alyssa suggested with a bright smile as the two girls nodded.

"Why, girls, that's a wonderful idea! Okay make a couple sets of boy-girl partners and one girl-girl partners, since we have more girls than boys, I'll call the orphanage." Mr. Simmons said handing them a clip board, which had the whole classes names on it.

"Right away, sir!" Alyssa said her smile brightening more. "Come on, guys! We have work to do!" She added as the all ran towards the Pataki house.

"Where's Helga?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Oh, she's said she was going 'hunting for a bowl of Ice-cream.' If you know what I'm saying." Alyssa whispered to Phoebe.

"Oh, Helga!" Phoebe said giggling.

"Okay lets get to work. Lets see, Gerald and Phoebe, Rhonda and hmm CURLY!" Alyssa said as the two girls looked at her strange. "What? I still haven't forgiven her for the rumor! Plus I owe Curly." She defended herself as the two girls laughed.

* * *

_**Half Hour Later**_

"Okay Arnold and Helga. Then Lila and I." She said writing down the last of the partners. "Ah, I cannot wait!" She looked at the girls almost panicking. "Lila, you have to go now, Helga will be back really soon. Phoebe, you stay so I don't look suspicious. Bye Lila!" She said waving good-bye to the young girl who was now walking home.

"Wow. You're just like Helga." The young Japanese girl said giggling.

"I've heard that a million times." The blue eyed girl said before the door opened to a dirty Helga Pataki.

"Please don't ask. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, Phoebe, you might want to go home now, Alyssa, walk her please." Helga said in a tone that said 'I may sound calm, but if you speak to me, I'll kill you' and no one, and I mean NO ONE, would EVER question her when she sounded like that so they nodded and walked out the door.

"Phoebe, I'll talk to her about it when I get home don't worry, okay?" Alyssa said as they reached Phoebe's stoop.

"Alright, don't forget the partners list, I'm very happy with the boy I got." Phoebe said as they laughed and waved good-bye

"Okay, I'm alone, in the dark. Man, why is it so dark?" Alyssa muttered to herself as she was walking home.

"Alyssa? Is that you?" An unfamiliar voice hit her ears as she jumped a bit and turned around.

It was too dark to see and she had no idea who it was. "I don't have any money, but you can take this pencil I found on the ground about five minutes ago and a button. I don't want any trouble, please don't hurt me strange dark thing." Alyssa said, pleading the strange voice to not hurt her.

"I won't hurt you, Alyssa." He said walking closer to her chuckling a bit to himself. "I just saw you out here and it's pretty late. So, I was wondering if you were alright." Arnold added with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm alright. I was just walking Phoebe home after we hung out while Helga, uh got ice-cream. So why are you out so late?" Alyssa asked with a smile.

"Oh. My pig wanted to go for a quick walk." Arnold shrugged

" Okay. Well, I gotta go, Arnold. Bye!" She added waving to the blonde haired boy.

"Bye, Alyssa! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Arnold said walking back to his respective home.

* * *

Helga, who was currently getting ready for bed, was sitting on her bed ending a bitter sweet Arnold monologue. She was in her purple and pink stripped night gown, her usual pink bow, and her hair was now down flowing over her shoulders, she looked beautiful.

"Oh, Arnold! How I wish I wasn't too afraid of rejection from you. How I wish you would some day be mine." Helga said sweetly to her locket, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Helga, you will be together. I'll make it happen. Even if it means I'll be alone forever.' Alyssa thought standing outside the love-sick girls bedroom. "Hey! I'm back!" She called out walking into her cousin's bedroom. "Helga, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Helga just stood up and wiped her face and looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm alright." She said in a shaky voice. "Just all my dreams being crushed by a football-headed angle to whom I will never have the love of." She added with a sad sigh. "Oh! What am I kidding? NO! I'M NOT FINE!" She exclaimed bursting into tears clinging to her cousin.

"Oh, Helga! Don't talk like that." Alyssa said stroking the blonde girls hair, much like a mother would in this case.

"Why not? I know it's true." Helga sniffled.

"Because it's not." She replied with a loving smile. "Come on we have a long day tomorrow. What do you say we grab some ice-cream, watch a scary movie, and then hit the hay?" Alyssa suggested with an excited smile wiping the last of Helga's tears.

"Eh, why not? You know me, I love my ice-cream!" Helga said with a laugh.

As the night went on the girls talked and were as happy as could be. They were more like sisters than cousins, and that is how it will always be.

* * *

_**A/N: I love how open Helga is with her! It makes me want to hug a million puppies, if my arms were long enough, which they aren't...so one puppy will do! Okay I know you might be annoyed by me asking for fanart, but I really want a picture for the cover. I'll give you full credit and love you forever.  
**_

_**P.S. Her hair is wavy and her headband is plain!**_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**Lyssie7**_


	6. Plan A

_**A/N: Chapter 6! Yay! I'm so happy I could hug a ghost! Eh well I can't do that so a puppy will work...I don't have one...OKAY a pillow...okay I have some! Okay but seriously, this is really fun to write and I really hope it's as fun reading it as it is writing! Thank you soooooooooo much for reading!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: The evil gorilla doesn't own Hey Arnold, and neither do I, BUT I do own Alyssa! All rights to Mr. Craig Awesome Person Bartlett! **_

* * *

"Okay class we have a 'special' project that three-" Mr. Simmons began before seeing the three girls in the back furiously shake their heads. "Oh my dear three little ideas that popped into my head, and well, I decided which one we should do!" He said cheerfully, but a little confused.

The whole class was filled with groans, moans, and whines.

"Oh no, children! It's a partner activity!" Mr. Simmons interrupted the small chatters.

"Yeah, great! Now all my dreams have come true!" Helga said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the children laughed, all but the three girls in the back.

"Come on Helga, it won't be THAT bad." Alyssa whispered knowing all to well that the plan was about to begin and there was no turning back, not that she'd even want to.

"My god, Alyssa! you're starting to sound like Arnoldo over there!" Helga said a bit louder with an devilish laugh gaining a small glare from Arnold and a sigh of annoyance from Alyssa.

"Just pay attention, Helga." Alyssa said rolling her eyes a bit.

"We are all going to the orphanage to babysit the babies there, since the other children won't be there due to their camp. Each child is from 10-48 months and can eat from bottles and regular food, which means it will teach you responsibility in caring for a young child and of course we'll be there until Friday afternoon." Mr. Simmons said cheerfully, seeing Stinky raise his hand, his smile brightened. "Yes Stinky?"

"Well this dang near sounds like one of those phony marriage projects, wilikers Mr. Simmons, does that mean we have to be partnered up with a girl?" Stinky asked scratching his head.

"Yes, Stinky it is, and since there is an uneven number, I'll have Alyssa and Lila partnered together to watch all of you. Here are the partners," Mr. Simmons began with a knowing smile on his face.

"Gerald and Phoebe." They shared a smile.

"Rhonda and Curly." Rhonda jumped up to protest until Nadine sat her down.

"Nadine and Pea-pod Kid." Nadine smiled a bit.

"Eugene and Sheena."

_**~Names Later~**_

"Arnold and Helga." They both looked as if they just witnessed a murder, Alyssa of course chuckling inside a book.

"And last, our 'special' watchman or should I say watch-ladies." He joked, then realized no one thought it was that funny so he cleared hi throat and continued.

"Alyssa and Lila." Alyssa couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly, when she heard a squeal and a tight hug around her.

"This is just ever so great, Alyssa!" She chirped loudly, everyone watching them.

"Lila?" She began nicely. "Could you please, you know, GET OFF!" Alyssa said a bit louder because she kept squeezing her.

"Oh. I'm oh so very sorry." Lila said a bit ashamed looking like she was about to cry.

"It's fine." She waved it off. "Wanna sit with me on the bus?" She asked nicely.

"OF COURSE!" Lila exclaimed happily.

'I already regret it' Alyssa thought faking a smile.

_**The next day**_

"Alright children! Sit with your partners!" Mr. Simmons yelled out to the kids.

"Good luck, man" Gerald said as they did their handshake.

"Gerald...we're not even on the bus yet..." Arnold said with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, like you'll make an entire week with Helga AND a baby. Mmm mmm mmm, man. I feel bad for you, since you'll probably be doing all the work." Gerald said patting the boy on the back as he rolled his eyes.

"Gerald, never mind. Just sit behind us on the bus." Arnold said as they boarded the bus to see a smiling Helga as she was speaking to her cousin and Phoebe, with Lila getting in an occasional word. He just smiled, hey, she seemed happy, so how bad could it be?

"Hey, Football head! I heard we're getting a boy." Helga said still smiling a bit.

"Cool! Do you know his name yet? Arnold asked with smiling also.

"Um...Nathan I think. I also heard they call him Nate." Helga said turning her attention back on her cousin and best friend.

As the bus was driving off everyone faced front and had small conversations with others. When they finally reached the building the children walked off of the bus to greet the owner of the building.

"Hello Mr. Barfenburge!"(Pronounced Barf-n-berg) Mr. Simmons greeted as the children chuckled slightly at his name.

"Greetings Mr. Simmons. Children." The man said in a deep voice as the two adults shook hands. "I posted names on the doors of which the children will be staying in with the infants." He added getting in his car. "Take care!"

They walked into to the buildings and up to their rooms where they met the young children, but as Helga was following Arnold, Alyssa quickly snatched her into a closet.

"Helga, don't speak, just listen to me. BE NICE TO ARNOLD! Okay? Just do it, don't ask or you will wake-up in Canada." Alyssa stated as Helga just nodded. "And call him Arnold. Now, get going with him." She added pushing the shocked girl into the direction of the room.

"Hi, I'm Arnold and this is- Helga?" Arnold said looking around the room as the three year old boy laughed.

"Hey, Foo-Arnold! Hows tricks?" Helga said straightening out her dress as she walked over to the little boy. "Hello, uh I'm Helga and as you may know now, that's Arnold. So what's your name?"

"My name is Nathan, but everyone usually calls me Nate, unless I do something bad and get a time out. Then they call me Nathan Alexander Cailson." He said brunette boy.

"So Nate, are you hungry?" Helga asked nicely as Arnold smiled sweetly at how nice she was being.

"A little bit." Nate said holding his stomach. "Maybe a lot. They brought a mini fridge in here filled with stuff for us." He added with his blue-green eyes shining.

"Okay, we'll feed you. Right, Arnold?" Helga said with a polite smile.

" Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Arnold said jumping out of his thoughts. 'She's being so nice...She's being herself.' He thought as a bright smile came to his face.

Helga opened the refrigerator and grabbed out some food for them.

As they finished eating, Nate had taken a nap.

"Helga, you're really great with kids." Arnold whispered to the smiling girl.

"Thank you, Arnold." Helga said still watching the young boy napping. 'I just really wonder why Alyssa wants me to be so nice.' She thought unknowing that Alyssa was outside the door watching.

"So, how are you?" Arnold asked trying to make conversation.

"Pretty goo, Arnold...you have a spider on your face." Helga said staring at the big thing.

"Helga, that's not funny." He said dryly as Helga just cringed.

"No, Arnold. I'm serious. There is a big huge spider on your face." Helga said walking closer.

"Really? Can you please get it off me?" Arnold asked keeping his cool.

"Oka-OOF!" Helga said tumbling onto Arnold as they both just laid there for a moment with wide-eyes. "S-sorry, A-arnold." She stuttered out with her face hotter than anything.

"I-it's o-okay...Is i-it g-gone?" He stuttered.

"Wait..." She picked it up and flicked it. "Now it is." She said with a chuckle.

Arnold couldn't help but laugh a little too.

Alyssa turned around to Lila with a smug smile. "I would say I told you so buuuuut." Alyssa began her smile only growing.

"But you realized that it'd be ever so mean?" Lila suggested.

"Nope. I decided to sing it instead. HERE IT GOES LILA!

_**I told you so, I told you so, IIIIIII TOOOOOLLLLLDDDDD YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_She sang as Helga and Arnold walked out to see what was going on.

"Told her what?" Arnold asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh. I was just telling her that Leonardo DiCaprio is SOOO much better than...uh Johnny Depp would've been in Titanic." Alyssa lied clearing her throat a little.

"Yeah. She was just ever so right. He did make an ever so amazing Jack, but I think Alyssa thinks that mostly because her ever so deep crush on him." Lila said smugly as Alyssa was giving her a death stare.

"You evil little witch." Alyssa said looking at her as Arnold and Helga laughed.

"Alyssa, I'm ever so sorry, but I have to go check on the others. You stay with them for a while, okay?" Lila said winking a bit as Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Alyssa said smiling as Lila walked away. "Geez that girl is more work than anything in the world. Okay, CAN I MEET THE BABY?!" She asked jumping up and down. "I mean, can I meet the baby?" She asked in a lower voice.

They both laughed. "Sure, Alyssa. You guys woke him up." Arnold said opening the door to a sleepy little boy.

"Nate, meet Alyssa. She's my cousin." Helga said with a polite smile. 'Whatever, no one can see me besides Arnold and Alyssa. Well Nate too but he doesn't know about my reputation.'

"You're pretty, Alyssa. It's wonderful to meet you." The young boy said as Alyssa shook his tiny hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and thank you, but isn't Helga prettier?" Alyssa said still smiling.

"You're both very pretty to me, don't you agree Arnold?" Nate said winking a little at Alyssa.

_**Earlier**_

"Okay, Nate. Make sure to say something I can throw towards Arnold and Helga, okay?" Alyssa said with a smile.

"Of course! I know, I know. So who in this again?" He asked sweetly.

"Two girls named Lila and Phoebe. Also you and me. And my teacher might know something."

"Okay, ready?" He asked.

"Yup, see you later!" She whispered sneaking out of the room.

_**Now**_

"Huh?" Arnold shook his head a little. "Uh yeah sure." He said not realizing what he just said.

"Okay then. I gotta go! Later guys. Good luck, Arnold." Alyssa said in a slightly taunting manner, good-natured of course.

"Well, this is awkward..." Nate said looking at the two blushing kids. "Eh I'm tired." He said laying down and going to sleep.

"I-I'm tired too." Helga said walking to her bed.

"Y-yeah, goodnight, Helga." He said shaking a bit.

* * *

_**A/N: Will they get along? Will Alyssa's plan crumble? Will the plan work? Will Alyssa ever meet someone to crush on? Find out on the next chapter of HELGA'S COUSIN! **_

_**Alyssa- Wait, what now? Of course my plan will work!**_

_**Arnold- What plan?**_

_**Lila- TO MARRY LEONARDO DICAPRIO! **_

_**Alyssa- I'll kill you.**_

_**Helga- Been barking up that tree forever, my friend.**_

_**Lyssie7- GUYS! You're ruining my A/N!**_

_**Arnold- Oh, sorry!**_

_**Helga- *mumbles* goody-two-shoes.**_

_**Lyssie7- Whatever, see you guys in a week or two!**_


	7. Last Day!

_**A/N: Hello, I've been neglecting this story...I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! Okay, I have nothing else to say...**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD! I OWN ALYSSA THOUGH...**_

* * *

_**Friday Morning**_

"Good morning, sunshine!" Arnold said as Helga just rolled over.

"Can it Miriam, I'm too tired for this." Helga said as Arnold laughed.

"Well, my name is Arnold not Miriam, but it's 9:30. I asked Mr. Simmons if it would be okay if I let you sleep an extra half an hour while Nate is at school." He said chuckling a bit to himself.

"ARNOLD!?" Helga screeched and fell off the bed as Arnold stopped laughing and ran to her.

"Helga, are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah. Just...uh...don't do that again."She said taking an extended hand. "Thank you." Helga said standing up. 'He's so sweet.' She thought.

"Do what? I did multiple things." Arnold said with a mischievous look.

"Never mind." She said as he looked at her with an unknown expression. "Stop that." She said.

"Stop what?"

"That."

"What?"

"That look."

"What look?"

"You know exactly what look."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"Arnold. Stop."

"Helga. Stop what?"

"Speaking to me."

"Okay, that's all you had to say." He said smiling at her.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

'She's cute when she rolls her e- wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!' he thought, his face turning red.

Helga raised half her eyebrow at the boy.

Alyssa and Lila were peeking in from the door stifling laughs. "I'm ever so sure he likes her likes her." Lila giggled.

Alyssa looked at the red head and smiled. "Yeah, that means we're one third the way there."

"Huh?" Lila tilted her head.

"Well, you THINK he likes her, likes her, but you can tell he loves her...but he hasn't admitted it to himself yet. When he does we'll be two thirds the way there...then comes the hardest part...the confession. We will have to set something up, or get him to tell one of us so we can give him confidence to confess. When he does, we'll be there and they'll live happily ever after." She laughed a little.

"This is going to be ever so hard, isn't it?" Lila asked looking at the blonde girl.

"Not if we give it our best and not take no for an answer." Alyssa smiled.

"Okay! It'll be an oh so fun experience." Lila perked up.

"You're not so bad Lila." Alyssa said.

"Thank you, Alyssa. You're not so bad either. _**(A/N: Might as well have them be friends, right?)**_

Alyssa knocked on the door. "House keeping!" She joked as Lila giggled and Arnold opened the door.

"Hey, guys. Whats up?" Arnold greeted.

"Hello, Arnold. We were just doing the morning patrol. You were our last room." Lila replied in a cheery voice.

"Aww you picked us last. You must hate us." Helga laughed.

"No, we just wanted to hang around for a little while. Right, Lila?" Alyssa looked at the smiling girl.

"Yes, it'd be ever so wonderful to hang out with you guys on our last day here." Lila agreed with a smile.

"So...what have you guys been doing." Alyssa asked Helga.

"Um...nothing really..." She looked over to Arnold.

"I scared her this morning on accident..." He said with a laugh.

"Did not!" Helga defended.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See?" Arnold laughed as Helga humphed.

"Whatever Foo-" Helga began before she got elbowed by Alyssa, which in return she gave a glare.

"Be nice, Helga." Alyssa whispered earning another glare from Helga. "You'll thank me later." She added in another whisper.

"Fine. I'll be nice, but I can still call him Football Head." Helga declared in a whisper.

"Okay, you can call him Football Head, but nothing else that can insult him." Alyssa whispered back.

Helga rolled her eyes and looked at a blushing Arnold. 'Why does he keep blushing?' she thought to herself, then she turned to see the two girls with smug smiles chuckling.

"So...Arnold, anything...new?" Alyssa said, the smug smile not fading one bit.

"Not really..." He shrugged.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Alyssa asked still smiling.

"Uh...sure?" They walked out into the hallway. "What did you need?" He asked politely.

"You like Helga, don't you?" She smiled smugly.

"WHAT?! N-No I-I don't." He said as his face turned completely red.

"That blush of yours isn't really agreeing with you." She crossed her arms.

"I-I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Fine, maybe I kind of like her a little." Arnold confessed. "Maybe more than a little...maybe more than a lot." Alyssa's smile grew a mile wide.

"You love her, don't you?" He nodded.

"Please don't tell her." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't...that's your job." She crossed her arms.

"But she'll kill me." Alyssa laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I don't think she'd kill you for telling her you love her." She replied.

"Why do you think that?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"I just do." Alyssa smiled. "Come on, lets go back in, or they'll think we ditched them. THEN Helga would kill us." She laughed. "But you have to tell her. Trust me, she'll surprise you." She looked in his eyes with a serious look.

"Okay, I will, but not now." They smiled at each other then walked in the room.

"Did you get him to confess?" Lila whispered.

Alyssa smiled. "You bet." She whispered back. Now we just have to get him to confess to Helga..." She added.

Lila smiled. "We've got to go get our stuff ready to leave!" She exclaimed happily as she grabbed Alyssa's wrist and ran out the door.

"That was...weird..." Helga stated as Arnold blushed.

"Yeah..." He agreed.

"Okay, guys! We have semi-failed and semi-succeed. This calls for Operation Purple Plan B. We have to trick them into being stuck together." Alyssa looked at Phoebe and Lila as a pensive looked had taken over their face.

"Hmm. Stuck..." Lila said still thinking.

Alyssa gasped. "We can trick them into getting stuck in a tree!" They all smiled and nodded.

"All fourth graders report to the main hobby to board the bus and say farewell to the children." A deep voice said over the intercom.

"Lets go." Alyssa said as they walked down to the lobby.

"Bye, Nate." Arnold and Helga said to the little boy.

"Bye, Arnold. Bye, Helga. Come visit me again soon." Nate said with a smile.

"We'll try." Helga said before boarding the bus.

"Good luck." Nate said to Arnold.

"For what?" He asked with a confused expression.

"With her." He pointed to the window which Helga was sitting by.

Arnold blushed. "You're a smart kid. And thanks, I'll need it." They both smiled and waved.

Arnold boarded the bus and sat down next to Helga. "Hi." He said making the blonde girl jump.

"Haven't I told you before to quit sneaking up on me?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, but it too much fun to stop." He smiled at the girl as she rolled her eyes.

"So...did the ego bug bite you?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "I don't even know how to respond to that." He smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Funky Face." She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.

"Funky Face? That's a new one." They both laughed.

"Do you like Football Head better?" She laughed a little.

"I do. I find it more of a nickname now. Not insulting at all." He smirked.

"Liar." She smirked back.

I'm not lying, I really do like the name, I'm actually think about name my child Football Head." He smirked

"Then watch everyone bully the kid?" She shot back.

"No one would bully him, because by the time I have kids, everyone in the world will have a football shaped head and their names will all be Football Head." They both laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should be terrified or confused." She laughed.

'Okay, you're making her laugh...But I'm making fun of my own head...' He thought to himself. "I'm confused myself...and terrified that everyone will have my head..." They smiled.

Alyssa and Lila were listening to the whole conversation stifling laughs.

"Lila, we're so close!" Alyssa smiled.

"I know, they're ever so perfect together." She replied as the two laughed, talking about who-knows-what. "I can't wait." She squealed quietly.

"You won't have to much longer." Alyssa smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: You can already tell Alyssa has an evil, yet awesome, plan to get him to confess. Well, do you love it, hate it? Tell me in your reviews!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
